


Before you Go

by Goodygoodi



Series: Kagehina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Car Accidents, Character Death, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodygoodi/pseuds/Goodygoodi
Summary: After their game Tobio never smiles again, because the most painful thing that could ever happen to him happens, his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend dies.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155947
Kudos: 14





	Before you Go

**Before You Go**

**Summary:** After their game Tobio never smiles again, because the most painful thing that could ever happen to him happens, his lover, his boyfriend, his best friend dies.

**TOBIO KAGEYAMA**

_**"I fell by the wayside, like everyone else** _ _**  
**_ _**I hate you, I hate you, I hate you** _ _**  
**_ _**But I was just kidding myself** _ _**  
**_ _**Our every moment, I start to replace** _ _**  
**_ _**'Cause now that they're gone** _ **  
****All I hear are the words that I needed to say"**

Tobio Kageyama was tired. Every time he tried to sleep it would flash through his mind. All in slow motion despite what had happened being extremely fast. The car, his body, blood, and someone screaming. Gods above who was screaming? _Oh... it was me_. Tobio thought.

"Kageyama?" a voice asked and looking up the setter saw Yamaguchi, his freckles standing out on his pale face. "It's time for practice, you are coming?" the shy boy asked making Tobio pause.

Normally he was all for the sport he loved, but... no one was there for his tosses. No one was fast enough... gods who was going to spike for him?

"I'm coming," Tobio said with a sigh, collected his papers, that were tear stained and walked behind Yamaguchi and Tsukishima.

The room was the same, everything was, but it was cold, empty, just like him since the sunshine had gone down. Quiet even with Noya-Senpai's loud laughter and boisterous voice.

"Kageyama, warm up and get on the court," Coach Ukai said.

Nodding Tobio ran four laps around the gym, got to his stretches and paused. This was where Hinata rushed forwards so he could stretch the right muscles properly. Where was he?

"Oi!" Tobio called out making them all pause. "Where's Hinata?" he asked and when no one answered he shrugged and walked to the court, taking Suga's position. The other setter smiled softly at him.

Then the game was on.

Getting into the groove Tobio smiled to himself as he got ready to set to Hinata after the perfect receive. Tossing the ball at the right speed, into the air in the direction of where Hinata was he aimed and frowned. The thump of the ball hitting the ground behind him, not over was discerning. Why hadn't the orange haired hit it?

"Ooohhh," Tobio said once reality hit.

Shoyo Hinata was never going to toss for him, never going to smile, never going to annoy him, or buy him milk when he forgot his money bag at home. Because... he was dead.

"Are you alright?" Asahi asked gently his eyes sad.

"Fine," Tobio sneered and closed his heart just a tiny bit more... so he would not feel this pain.

With that a king was born and with another shrug everyone shivered. Something had changed with the black- haired boy and they were not sure if they would like it.

**LINE BREAK**

It happened when they were walking across the street, Tobio and Shoyo were holding hands, on their date night. A box of milk in his left hand and a bottle of orange juice in Shoyo's right. Both were laughing, full -from their dinner, and on their way to the movies. Shoyo was talking about how the waitress had tried to flirt with Tobio and the black had ignored her the whole time.

"I felt bad, but it was to funny, especially when you kissed me!" the energetic orange haired smiled.

A car came speeding down the road, not caring that his light was red, and that there were people walking the sidewalk. Tobio saw Shoyo freeze slightly before pushing him hard into the safe zone, their hands desperately trying to hold on, but not grasping fast enough... Shoyo went flying, his body light and when their eyes met Tobio screamed. Shoyo's body hit the concrete.

Someone was screaming, multiple someone's... but why was it so loud? Why couldn't they stop?

Tobio rushed forwards, not caring about the car that screeched away, he needed Shoyo! Now!

Shoyo was coughing up blood when Tobio knelt, cradling his precious lover to him, and gasping his name. bright amber eyes were filled with pain, sirens piercing through the air.

"Tobio," Shoyo gasped. "I love you," the other smiled softly and raised his hand into raven black locks, tousling it.

"I love you to dumbass," Tobio cried.

Three struggling breaths then...

"Don't give up on our dreams."

A paramedic forced him off Shoyo, and they restrained him as he cried wanting to keep holding his boyfriend.

"Sir, please," the lady said. "you can ride with us on the way to the hospital," they reasoned making Tobio nod.

Shoyo age 15 and 8 months died 5 minutes after being loaded into the ambulance.

That was the day Tobio Kageyama felt a part of himself die with his sunshine.


End file.
